guardian and possible
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Kim possible heard a new student came and was revealed to be the legend himself as they share amazing adventures and mission also romance AshxKimXShego


**guardian and possible**

**chapter 1**

**crush**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon and kim possible and yes this is the first time of the story and it's connected to one of Ash's adventures in the light universe and i hope you like the first chapter Ashxkim**

at the house near the trees was a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders was waking up from her bed

"Yawn, a other big day and I hope i can ask Josh to the dance." she starts having a shower clearing the dirt off her hair from what was a question then she was wearing a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Caprijeans, and a pair of plain white canvas tennis shoes as she was walking down the stairs "If only i didn't let Drakkon get away" as she remembered last night when she was at Tokyo

(Flashback)

"Kim, Drakken's in the house. Is this really the time to fix your make-up?" said a boy medium height with a wiry build.

He has blond hair and brown eyes with fair skin complexion and freckles on both cheeks. His face is oval-shaped with a long and pointy nose. talking to the teen name Kim was wearing a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes.was looking at a hand-held device, approximately the size of a PDA or palmtop computer.

"I see the hostages." Kim Gasps "Oh, no!" she said

"What?!" the boy said

"Thought I saw a zit. False alarm. Okay, I'll free the hostages, you take this. Jack it into the video." Kim looks at her friend

"You mean I'm…?" as Kim nodded "The distraction." she said to him "Oh, always the distraction." he said as they were in the building where an factory was functioning and building as a Computer was going on and off "Konnichiwa … Konnichiwa … Konnichiwa." it said

"Cartoons make my eyes itch. Can't you switch that thing off?! …Put some greasy elbow into it!" said a man was a average height and build with light-blue skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick unibrow. wearing a blue suit

"Dr. Drakken?" said a girl has a slender though athletic build and a curvaceous body. Her skin has a pale faintly green look. Her sharp facial features are framed by long thick black hair. She has large piercing green eyes and black lips. and wears a green and black jumpsuit startled Drakken

"Aaargh! Shego! Never sneak up on me like that." he said to Shego

"I wasn't sneaking." she said looking very angry "Ninjas make more noise than you, Shego. Quit it!" as they heard the voice

"Whassup! Naked Mole Rat TV is on the air!" then screen shows a video of anaked mole rat with fingers moving his mouth "That voice." said Drakken as ShegoShego knows that voice

"It's Kim Possible's dopey sidekick." she said to him like they didn't care "I can never remember his name." as he notice the cable on the computer leading to the boxes and commands his henchmen to ambush the sidekick

"It's Ron Stoppable coming to you totally live. Broadcasting from… wouldn't you like to know? Yes, evil doers, it's the Rufus and Ron Show." said the boy name Ron as Rufus Blows raspberry

"Aaargh!" Ron was pinned to the wall by the forklift "You're canceled." Drakken Cackles as Kim saved the two hostages using the laser to cut the rope then see Ron pinned

"Ron!" said Kim

"Kim Possible!" said Shego ad Drakken remembers "I remember. So, Kim Possible, you think to thwart my plan?" then Shego interfere "Don't stop to tell her the plan." she said

"I'll handle this, Shego." Drakken said

"All I know is, every time you stop to blab about your big plan, she wins." Shego did had a point

"Oh, right." he said

"Let's go!" Shego shouted as Drakken then activates a series of cables, which are attached to the factory's production line he Cackles evilly and proceeds to escape with the production line, his henchmen, and Shego by helicopter.

"Quick, where's our helicopter?" Ron asked "We don't have one." Kim said facepalm of embarrassment

"Ooh, too bad." he said

(End flashback)

as Kim made it to the kitckitchen "I do not believe it. That Dr. Drakken fellow stole a factory. Seems two employees were rescued by world-famous teen hero… Hey, Kim Possible. Nice work, honey." said a friendly, easygoing, and occasionally absentminded man was her father

"Sure, until I let Drakken get away. I've gotta figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world. Oh, then there's the Josh thing." Kim said

"Josh? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?" said mr. possible as Kim spoke "So not. Josh is this guy I wanna take to the dance." she replied

"Oh. Don't you and your friend Ronald usually go to school functions together?" he said mentioning about Ron

"Yeah, but Ron's a friend and Josh is a hottie." Kim replied as mr. possible Clears throat "I wouldn't just give up without a fight. With Drakken, I mean. Better get back on that casetout de suite. And Kimmy, let's not talk about hotties at breakfast any more." he said

"Who's a hottie?" said a woman looks like an older version of her—the only real differences between their looks are that Ann has blue eyes instead of green, her hair is much shorter and a lighter shade of red, her skin has more of a pinkish color, and she is taller in height was bringing over breakfast was Kim's mother

"We are not talking about it." said mr. possible

"Josh Mankey. Ah!" she said as two boys appeared are identical twin brothers of kim they have fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. one wears red, blue pants, and white shoes. other wears green, tan pants, and white shoes.

"Ooh." they start Chanting "Kim's got a boyfriend! … Kim's got a boyfriend!" they said

"Don't make me hurt you." she threatened them "Eat your cereal, boys. …So, this Josh is cute?" said mrs. possible

"He's golden, mom." Kim explained to her "Golden? That's good, right?" she asked

"Well, I prefer it over hottie." said mr. possible

"Josh is so cool and smart and really talented and kinda quiet." until she was interrupted by burps

"Excuse you!" she said to her brother "Wanna know what I think?" he said to his older sister

"No." she said

"Send an anonymous e-mail." he said

"I couldn't do that." Kim exclaimed "Yes, you can. They, like, route it through Sweden or some place and it can't be traced." said the other brother

"Hmm. Your principal's been getting anonymous e-mails from Sweden." said mr. possible

"Er…, gotta go!" as the twins ran off "Kimmy, telling a boy you like him is like getting into a really cold pool. Deep breath, then take the plunge." said mrs. possible as mr. possible notice the front page "Amazing the poachers were driving a truck that carries pokemon in cages was stopped by the Ash once again." said mr. possible reads an interesting event about ash Ketchumas Kim looks at the front page

"Dad you know that Ash ketchum was only a fake, fictional character in comic books and he's only a Myth by those other daily's paper." said Kim believes its fake cuz she thinks Ash was a myth

Bell rings at the school Kim and Ron go to as kim see the poster "Before this day is over, I am going to ask Josh to the dance." Kim replied

"And I'm gonna ask… somebody." Ron tells her "Your standards are so high." Kim said to Ron

"Flexibility is key, Kim." said Ron flexing his arm

"Good luck." as Kim left

"Don't need it." Ron replied as Lim see Josh putting up the poster but she remembered what her mom said in her head "Deep breath, then take the plunge." as Kim was walking to him

[Bell rings]

the students are running at the hallway as Kim Sighs that Josh was gone then Ron was at the library looking at the girl as he was at the other isle when she moved it "Hi, I'm Ron Stop… Ow!" he said when he was hit by the book

then at the cafeteria Kim was with two girls "Josh'll come through that door any minute and I'll just spit it out." as she was drinking Josh said hi to her then she spits but she was embarrassed

Ron was with random girls "This arm is going to the dance on Friday. Who wants to be on it? …How about this arm?" he said as they too are gone

Kim sees Josh doing up the sign for the dance in the gym "Deep breath, then take the plunge. Here goes." as she's going to till the door was closed

"Hi, Kim." said the girl was a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure talking to her

"Bonnie." Kim said to the girl name Bonnie

"Don't mind if I watch, do you?" Bonnie exclaimed acting rude to Kim

"Watch what?" Kim asked

"You. Josh. It's so obvious that you're crushing on him." she teased kim "It is not." Kim lied

"Oh, yeah? Gonna ask him to the dance?" Bonnie threatened her "Why?" Kim asked her "I think it's great." Bonnie exclaimed to Kim

"Really?" Kim said

"Totally. I get to see you crash and burn." Bonnie replied

"Maybe he'll say yes." Kim exclaimed "Maybe, but he said no to girls much higher on the food chain than you." Bonnie said to her

"Well, I'm gonna ask him anyway." she said as Bonnie smirked "Go for it." Bonnie said as kim was going to do it "I will. After practice." as she walks away to do cheerleading practice Kim then notices that people were acting exciting

"Do you heard the new student was transfer here." said the random girl wss excited "Yeah and he is a hottie too i heard he been to many schools and learn everything." ss it seems they're talking about a new student when she ask Ron about it

"Ron what's going on?" Kim asked as her friend Monique came "you heard there's a new student bieng transfer to Middleton high school." said Monique as Kim was about to ask her who the new student is until suddenly some girl shouts

"HE'S HERE" when they see the door open "I want to see this new student anyway probably a..." when she looks to see a handsome young Raven-hair teen about her age was wearing a black T-shirt with white sleeves has a blue Comet on the middle, jeans match his size and awesome sneakers then wears trademark red sunglasses and carried a case has his belongings

the people were staring at him girls were looking at him dreamingly he walked until he saw a student who can help him as he approached to one that everyone's shocked

"Wait he's coming this way what should i say to him." thought kim who was stunned but when he approached to her "Hi there my name is Ash ketchum and I'm a new student." when he introduced himself "No way...he's real...the legendary Ash Ketchum is real talking to me but he's... so..." Kim was shocked to talk that the handsome young new student was the ledendary hero ash Ketchum one she believed to be a myth

"Are you okay?" Ash asked hoping she wasn't sick or something then Kim snapped out of it "Sorry there i was lost in my world." Kim blush in embarrassment and thought it was stupid till Ash spoke

"It's alright to be embarrassed sometimes i came to ask for help to get my schedule." as Kim see that Ash was asking her for help and she accepted

"Yes of...course i can take you to the office and I'm Kim...Kim Possible." Kim introduces herself and blush in embarrassment again till

"Kim possible...that's a cute name you got." when Kim heard that she blushed like crazy "Really will Ash you...you're different than those other guys." she said as Ash chuckled

"I get that a lot." as Ash got his schedule "Ash um...i was hoping after class if we talk more get to know eachother I'm starting to like you already as a friend." Kim said to him as Ash didn't mind "sure Kim I'm starting to like you as well." As they were on break Ash was in the gym praticing his agility when Kim was watching him when she's doing her cheerleading practice as they heard the sound

[Techno music.]

"Attention, girls! It is I, Ron Stoppable. Contrary to popular belief, am not dating Kim Possible, which is good news for you, Josh Mankey." said Ron was talking through the microphone

"Hey." said Josh

"Oh, no." said Kim was embarrassed again which Ash notice it "Poor Kim i think I should talk to her after all." Ash replied as Ron continued "There is a rare hole in my social calendar for this Friday. Please note. I am a bon-diggidy dancer. Thank you." he said as girls are All giggle.

"OK, everybody, doghouse pyramid." said Kim as Ash was ready to do his speed but both him and Ron heard thier Communicators beeps.

"Kim, it's for you!" said Ron as Kim lost balance "Ohh! Ohh! Whoaaaaa!" as the cheerleaders collapsed along with the sign

"Kim!" they said

"Hot tip from the Nakasumi heist. Can you cut practice?" said her friend name Wade as Kim embarrassed again "I'd rather be anywhere but here." as Kim was going to tell Ash about cutting thier talk but saw he's gone

Ash was at his locker communicate his friend was a boy taller, though still somewhat shorter than most teenage boys his age, and has cut his hair short. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform

"Yes Izzy what did you found out about the robberies of cybertroian and kraang technology." Ash asked Izzy

"According to this the technology was hidden somewhere in Nakasumi are you up with it." said Izzy as Ash has his case out showing his kamui Senketsu 2 and his equipment

"Right on it Izzy" he said

Kim and Ron are wearing winter gear are riding a snowcat at Nakasumi then Rufus Whimpers "I told you to bring a jacket, Rufus. Naked and snow just don't mix." said Ron

"OK, let's recap what we know." Kim asked Ron "Check. Subject... Joshua Wendell Mankey." Ron said showing the picture "I meant about Drakken's alpine lair." she exclaimed

"Oh, yeah, I got enough." Ron said as Kim looks at the picture "Wait, his middle name is Wendell?" she said

"It could be." Ron replied

"You've obviously done your research." Kim criticized Ron "I will show you the rest of report is completely factual." said Ron

"Gossip you've heard around school?" Kim asked

"Moving on. Mankey has rejected invitations to the Spirit Week dance from the following: Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin, Julia Roberts - no relation -, and of course, Bonnie Rockwaller. No current photo was available." Ron said showing pictures

"Josh spiked Bonnie?" said Kim

"And i was thinking asking Bonnie but what if she spiked me, when Courtney, Maria, Natasha and Julia did." said Ron but he then asked Kim one thing "Wait what about the legendary Ash ketchum did you ask him." as Kim heard that and was blushing till they stopped

"OK, kids, we're here." said Heinrich passes kim the snowboard "Thanks for the lift, Heinrich." said Kim thanked Heinrich for the lift

"Oh, Kim, you silly. It's the least I could do after you saved our village from that avalanche last year." said Heinrich

"No big." she said

"So, Heinrich, got any teenage daughters who might wanna go to an American dance party?" Ron asked

"Nein!" he said to him

"Nine? One's plenty. Or maybe two." Ron said but that's not what Heinrich mean "Nein means no!" as he gives Ron his snowboard and left

"Hey, wait a minute! I helped with that avalanche!" Ron said az Kim looks at him "You started it. Come on." as Kim starts snowboarding down the mountain

"Right behind ya! Argh!" Ron was going to snowboard but he fell Rufus Chuckles "Not a word." but far from Kim and Ron Ash was seen riding a Mamoswine hw caught during travels "Thanks Mamoswine now return." as he was in the pokeball then kim had her binoculars see a fortress deep in a snowy mountain region.

"Talk to me, Wade." she said

"This is unquestionably Drakken's latest lair. I've hacked into the security system, but it's tight. Oh, can't shut down the sensor beams. But I could use the frequency so you can see 'em." Wade tells her when the sensor beams appeared

"Please and thank you." said Kim then Ron was standing up "Hey, this isn't so hard." said Ron as he was sliding down the mountain

"Whoaaaaa!" he screamed

"So, Ron, we can't touch the red beams. Ron?" as Kim see Ron crashed her "Hey, hey! Whoaaaa! Hey, hey!" as Kim and Ron were dodging the sensor beams

"Whoaaa!" Ron was close to touch the beam but stooped Ron and Kim sigh. until Rufus touches the beam "Ooh! Uh-oh!" he said

[Alarm sounds.]

"Aaaargh!" Ron screamed as the security machinery spots and traps Kim and Ron

"I have never been captured that fast. This was almost as embarrassing as cheerleading practice, Ron." Kim tells Ron "Embarrassing? Perhaps, but it did get us inside the bad man's lair." Ron exclaimed as Shego watched

"Don't mind me, I just wanna watch..." as they heard the Sensor beams go off but heard the sounds of explosions "That came from outside?" said Shego then then roof was smashed by a strong impact the blackened shsdow appeared was Ash in his form The eye of the kamui extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever

"No way the rumors are true the legendary Ash ketchum is real!" said Shego as Ash was in his combat status

"Need help Kim." Ash said as Kim hss a smile on her face "Let's do this!" as the two fight Shego

"Um, can one of you guys give us a boost?" sasaid Ron as Drakken's henchmen had thier weapons going closer to him and Rufus

"Ash, Kim!" as Kim passed him lip gloss "Back off. Back off, goons, cos I'm packing!" he said as one of them looks at the lip gloss

"Lip gloss?" he said

"Er, yes, lip gloss." Ron replied as the henchmen All laugh. "Ron, open it and hold your breath!" Kim said as Rpn hold his breath and opens the gloss was a stink K-0 them

Ron Exhales "What is this stuff?" he wondered

"Wade, I wish you'd stop taking your father's dirty socks." said Wade's mother holding his father's socks

"Mom, I need those!" said Wade

"For what?" his mother asked him "They're integral to my top-secret stink formula!" said Wade as Ash and Kim battle Shego as Kim lost her footing and was close to fall but holding on the bar

"Ooh, sorry, no prize for second place." said Shego going to finish Kim off but Ash used his Alchemy to turn the bars to rope and used his magic to tie her up then runs to kim

"May i cut in." as Kim blushed when Ash helps her up "Boo-yah!" said Ron as Ash and Kim made the land

"Thanks Ssh for saving me and Nice work, boys. Now, where's...?" as they heard Drakken's voice "Ah, my teenaged foe and the buffoon." he said

"Well, this buffoon knows your secret plan. You wanna steal Christmas!" said Ron showing the toy to him

"Not even close." said Drakken

"So, this is a take-over-the-world thing, Ron!" Kim tells Ron "The factory was part of your plan and all the cybertroian and Kraang technologies you stole from Kanto right." said Ash

"Yes how did you know...stranger?" he asked "I'm Ash ketchum here to shut you done." as Drakken heard that name "No way i...i thought you're just a myth by those children." he said to him

"Oh i very real and your worst nightmare drakkenstein!" as Kim was actually laughing at that name Ash said then Shego laugh at that too

"That is really funny." Ron said

"Be quiet... you are more annoying pest and I'll end you first you now Watch, as this state-of-the-art assembly line becomes the ultimate robo-warrior!" as they see the technologies formed the robo warrior as the screen was on

"Konnichiwa."

"That'd be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us." as the tank was ripped in half and his claws form to blasters as Ash moves Kim and Ron out of the way "Don't freak out, Kim!" said Ron

"I'm not." said Kim

"Well, that makes one of us." as Ash, Kim and Ron see the robot went pass gives Kim enough time and contact Wade "Wade, we're up against a giant robot warrior." she said

"Which used to be a robot assembly line. According to this schematics, Nakasumi san installed an override module." said Wade as robo warrior lift the crate

"Huh?" said Rufus as the robot is attacking "Konnichiwa." it said still shooting as drakken Cackles evilly but Ash look at Kim "I got a idea but i need your help of this." Ash said as he whispered and Kim likes the idea the two are dodging the blasts

"Konnichiwa."

"Why did she have to be a cheerleader? If she was on the debate team, that pest is dodging too fasy how is he faster I'd have vaporised them by now! " said Drakken as Robo warrior fires

"Konnichiwa." as they saw they're gone "those two are gone. It's impossible!" he said as Ron appeared

"Actually, it's possible. Kim Possible. But that's a common mistake." said Ron as the robo warrior fires but miss

"Konnichiwa."

"Hey, hey, I'm only the distraction!" said Ron ad Ash and Kim are climbing to the top "Where is that override thingy?" Kim said as she punched the camera

"Get off my back!" as the claw scratch the back reveal it

"Yes!" Kim inserted the communicator "Good luck, Wade." as Kim keeps Drakken busy letting Ash and Wade deactivate the robo warrior

"I'm in Ash!" said wade as the computer was active

"Password required."

"Huh? Oh, great. Er, Nakasumi?" said Wade but "Access denied." it said

"Flying kick now!" as Ron is going to kick the robo warrior "Konnichiwa." as the claw grabbed him "And now I'm upside down." said Ron

"Ooh, the buffoon!" he said as Rufus was falling from Ron's pocket "Rufus!" he said as Kim managed to save him Ash wad amazed by Kim "Wow what a girl." he said as Kim keeps dodging but she see the cannon pointing to her going to fire

"You should've stuck to baby-sitting! What made you think an ordinary teenager could possibly defeat me?" said Drakken

"Er, Z-Boy?" said Wade

"Access denied." said the computer "We do not have time for this." said Wade as Ash heard the robo warrior spoke

"Konnichiwa." as it hits Ash "Wait Wade i got one Konnichiwa!" when Ash active it the robo warrior is now hacked "Score! thanks Ash" Wade thanked him as Ash did a thumb up

"Ash wow we did it" Kim hugged Ash as she let go and blush "Sorry Ash..." she said as Ash chuckled

"Like i said i get that a lot." as Drakken see his defeat "No!" he said

"Busted." said Ron when the claw grabbed Drakken "Indeed." but Shego was broke free and broke the communicator made the robo warrior go out of control

"Aaaaargh!" they screamed as Ash and Kim fights Shego Drakken was broke free and Ron fell

"Eurgh!" Ron screamed as Ash was breaking the robo warrior apart to get Drakken and Shego but saw Kim falling "Bye-bye, Kimmy! Ha!" shego said sd Ash used his shadow clone to save Kim as she was smazed by Ash's actions and blush then Ash delivered the final blow as he made his blade more longer "scissor blade decapitation mode!"then cuts the legs make the robo warrior fall

"Ash that was amazing!!!!" said Ron as Ash puts his blood blade away and see Drakken and Shego hanging on the roof

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" said Drakken ss Ash walk to them "Don't worry Kim and Ron i already contacted the police and the ride for you and I'll see you two back at Middleton high." said Ash

"Thanks Ash and are you...wha." Kim saw Ash is gone

"Wow he really does a ninja vanish" said Ron as Kim didn't had a chance to ask him something

(Middleton high school)

"Kim, Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved. What's the big?" said Ron

"OK, first of all, he was not trying to steal Christmas. And I gotta tell you, Drakken was easy compared to this." said Kim

"Reality check, Kim. If you can defeat an international superfreak, you can handle Josh Mankey or Ash ketchum." as Wade call Kim

"Kim, he just left third period and he's headed your way." said wade

"What?" said Kim

"Subject, Ash. I triangulated his position on the GPS satellite. He's passing his locker." as Kim Gasps

"OK, I think you've crossed a line here." said Ron

"I can't do it. I can't ask Josh and what if Ash said no" Kim replied as Monique looks at her "Just tell him. i heard he's understandable." she said

"Target is on the move. Closing in. Four, three, two... He's on top of you!" wade said but just then Ash appeared

"Hey Kim, I came by to see how you're doing." Ash said in his normal clothes as Kim was nervous "I'm doing great hey listen Ash you heard about the dance and i was hoping if..." as Ash spoke

"Sure Kim i can take you to the dance ilI'll pick you up at 7:00." as Kim was surprised that the legendary hero accepted her offer as she realized that Ash is different than other boys ss if she's falling for him as she hugged him

"Thanks Ash I'll see you at seven" she let go as Ash is getting back to class leaving Bonnie stunned

"She did it how can the famous Ash ketchum accept her offer." she said now that she's jealous of kim bieng lucky

**that's it of ch 1 of Gaurdian and Possible and hope you enjoy it of Kim meets Ssh and they face Drakken and Shego and i want to think my friends for the help and if you want more send over reviews and let me know and enjoy the very first Ashxkim story ever**


End file.
